Numerous high-grade malignancies and precancerous conditions exist that are difficult to treat, prevent and eradicate. Many of such conditions are affiliated with breast cancer, prostate cancer, skin cancer, oral cancer, and precancerous conditions thereof. Furthermore, current treatment methods have numerous limitations. Therefore, a need exists for the development of new methods and therapeutic compositions for treating various types of cancerous and precancerous conditions.